The Stalker Spell
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Russia is getting sick of being stalked by Belarus, so he gets England to help him. England casts a spell, but it backfires. Belarus did lose her interest in Russia, but there's one small problem... (A parody based off of how some fans perceive Belarus to be, with ironic author's notes)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, I have finally decided to write a **_**Hetalia**_** fanfiction.  
Oddly enough, it came to me the night before I decided to remove my **_**Harry Potter**_** story. **_**Hetalia**_** fanfic. **_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

***sigh* What can I say? The flying mint plot bunny has been chewing on my brain, thinking it's cotton candy, and it wants me to write this fanfiction or it'll eat my whole brain.**

**I'll try to keep the characters in character to my best ability, as this is my first**

**You might be asking, why is it titled this? Oh you'll see. ;)**

APH: The Stalker Spell:

_Chapter 1: _

"Oh Brother, come out, come out wherever you are…" the voice called out. It echoed throughout the house, making it seem creepier, if possible.

_Creak.____Creak. Creak._

The silver haired man held his breath as the footsteps drew nearer to his bedroom, where he was currently hiding, trembling, in his closet; praying that the owner of the voice wouldn't find him.

"Oh, Brother Russia…"

The man's heart began to pound harder; if it pounded any more so, it would leap out of his chest.

_Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak._

The footsteps fell away, but Russia knew that his sister could still be outside his room, anxiously waiting for him to fall for her trick and give himself away. He listened for a few seconds and heard no sound, save for the ticking of grandfather clock in the hallway.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Brother?"

_Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak._

The footsteps drew closer, faster; stopping in front of his bedroom door.

"Brother Russia, I know you're in there," his sister's voice sounded sickly sweet-it made Russia tremble harder. "Come out and become one with me…"

Without waiting for an answer, Russia's bedroom door flew open. The older nation suppressed a sob; he was, without a doubt, doomed.

"Oh Big Brother…_**Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…" **_Belarus whispered, nearing his hiding place.

_Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak._

"_**Marryme, marryme, marryme, marryme, marryme, marryme, marryme…" **_the words slurred together, making a kind of demented chant.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Russia held his breath; he could see the bottom of Belarus's dress through the crack under the door. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that she would go, that she would leave him alone; his heart pounding faster.

"Oh, Russia…"

The door opened, causing the silver haired nation to whimper, shaking harder still.

"You're mine now, Russia, all mine..." Belarus chuckled darkly.

"Leave me alone…please…" Russia begged, though he knew it was hopeless.

"Nev-"

Before the younger nation could continue, however, the room stirred with a strange breeze. The air felt heavy with moisture, as if it were about to storm.

"What the hell?" Belarus snapped.

Russia pried open his eyes, taking advantage of his sister's momentary confusion to escape. Before he could take another step, the wind strengthened, rivaling the weather of a cyclone. The taller nation was plucked up off the floor by the wind; while his sister stayed firmly on the ground, her dress and hair whipping madly around her.

"Brother!" she called out, reaching for him.

The wind blew him higher as it gathered speed, faster and faster. Russia's room disappeared beneath him, filling him with relief; he had a vague sense of what was happening, and though he'd rather it wouldn't happen, it was better than becoming one with Belarus.

"_**Russia!" **_Belarus's shrieks were lost in the roar of the wind.

There was a flash of green light and then, all was calm.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. *sweatdrop***

***gasp* What happened to Russia?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is up already! Wow, I'm on a roll. XD **

_**Kanayuki Kiryu:**__ Poor Russia indeed! Belarus is one crazy country! Don't worry, Russia won't get hurt. :3 Thank you! ^^_

_**JoyHeart: **__You assume correctly. Hahaha, it is, isn't it? X3 Yes, Russia is very relieved to have been saved-even if he was summoned...again. XD_

_**Herro Kitty: **__Thank you! :3 __(You'll see!) Russia's fine, don't worry. :3 Hahaha. X3 Here's chapter two!_

_**xGothicChickx: **__Thanks! :3 Don't worry, I'll continue! ^^_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 2:_

When Russia's vision cleared, he was sitting in the middle of a magic circle, in a darkened room. A smaller cloaked figure stood in front of him, paying him no mind. The figure was clutching an old, leather bound book, frantically flipping through the pages.

"Oh, bloody hell!" the cloaked person cursed, slamming the book shut. "Why is it that every time I try to do a spell, it fucking backfires?"

"Ah, hello England," Russia replied cheerfully, standing up as if this were normal.

The book slipped from England's hands, but the smaller nation took no notice.

"Oh…ah, hello Russia…sorry about that old chap. It won't happen again…Ehehehe…." England chuckled nervously.

"Kolkolkolkol. I wouldn't hold it against you, unless you don't help me. You will help me, da?"

"Ah…all right…er…what do you need help with?" he asked, bending down to pick up his dropped spell book.

"My sister, Belarus, keeps following me. She says that she loves me and wants us to become one. You can do some spell that will stop her from this."

"I don't think I can-"

"You _will_ help me, da?"

"Er…"

"I can understand if you can't; it will only make dominating you even more fun," Russia's violet eyes looked menacing. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

"Ehehehe…" the ash blonde rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure of how to properly respond.

"So, will you help me?"

"I'll…I'll do my best…"

"Thank you. Will Belarus need to be here for the spell to work?"

"Eh?" England was taken aback; he'd never really thought about that. "Er…well I suppose so."

"Then, I will send Latvia to get my sister."

"All right…I'll work on…finding the proper spell…"

"You shall be ready in an hour, da?"

"Well, actually, I-"

"Latvia and I shall come back in an hour with my sister," Russia said, turning on his heel and striding out of the room.

The smaller nation watched Russia leave, dread wrapping its tendrils around him; a chill seeping through his bones. England honestly had no idea if such a spell existed, and even if it did, an hour's time limit would not give him enough time to prepare.

"Oh bollocks," he whispered, "What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?"

XxX

"Oh, there you are Latvia. I need you to do a favor for me," Russia placed his hand on Latvia's shoulder, causing him to leap up in surprise.

"Y-you do? A-a-and what is it th-that you w-want me to do f-f-for you?"

"I need to fetch my sister Belarus."

"Belarus? B-but a-aren't you f-f-frightened of h-her?" the tiny nation looked up, confusion etching itself onto his features.

"I need you to talk to my sister, Belarus. It is _very_ important."

"Uh…w-w-well y-y-you see…"

"Ah," Russia smiled, "It is all right if you don't want to bring Belarus to me, I'll just-"

"N-no! I-I'll go get her!" Latvia stuttered, his anxiety sky high.

"Thank you Latvia. You will bring her back in an hour's time, da?"

"Y-yes, Russia!"

"Good. See you in an hour, Latvia."

'_I wonder what he wants to talk to Belarus about…' _Latvia thought as he walked out the room.

"Oh and Latvia?" the taller nation called out to him.

"Y-yes sir?" Latvia turned around, fearing what was to come next.

"No taking Estonia or Lithuania with you; I cannot have you all trying to escape again. We both know how that ended last time, da?"

"Y-yes s-s-sir!"

Before Russia could say anything else, he scurried off; wondering what was so important that it made Russia seem indifferent about seeing Belarus.

'_Did he decide to become one with her after all?'_

Latvia shook the thought from his head; there was no way Russia would marry Belarus, he was just as terrified of her as everyone else was…wasn't he?

**AN: Oh dear. England's in quite a pickle, isn't he? XD And Latvia...has to go get Belarus alone, after Russia was taken away from her. Poor Latvia… D: **_**This**_** cannot end well…**

**Russia: *appears out of nowhere* That is why it will be fun, da?**

**Me: 0-o Wait..._where_ did _you_ come from?**

**Russia: My house. ****Me: Uh...All righty then...**

**Russia: Kolkokolkolkolkolkolkol.**

**Me: *twitch* Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter three! Although it's short, I hope you enjoy it! :3**

_**Kanayuki Kiryu: **__Thank you! ^.^ Heehee, you'll see in chapter four, which I'll hopefully have up soon!_

_**MelodyOfStarshine: **__Thanks, and I'll update as fast as I can! :3_

_**InuJapan: **__Thank you. :3 Sadly this chapter is shorter than chapter two, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer!_

_**Dinarzade: **__Why thank you! ^o^ Don't worry, I intend to continue, and thank you for the luck! _

_**JoyHeart: **__Tehehehe…you shall see! ;)_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 3:_

Latvia stood, shaking, in front of Belarus's front house. Though he was terrified at what Russia would do to him if he failed in his mission, he was even more petrified at what Belarus would do if she found him in her house.

"C-c-come on L-Latvia, y-y-you c-can d-do t-this," his words of 'encouragement' did little help; his feet were still frozen to the ground.

He could here footsteps coming from somewhere behind him, but he was too frightened to check to see who was there.

_Crack._

With a yelp, Latvia scrambled to the door, not giving a second thought about what Russia's sister would do to him.

"L-l-let me in! L-let m-me in! _P-please, _l-l-let me in!" he wailed, pounding as hard as he could on the wooden door.

"What are you doing at my house, Latvia?" Belarus asked, dangerously soft; her breath tickling his neck.

The small nation whimpered; his voice lost in his throat.

"_Well?" _Belarus snapped.

"R-R-R-R-Russia s-s-s-sent m-m-me!" he stuttered, before fainting.

"Big Brother wants to see me?" Belarus's voice took on an excited edge; a smile gracing her lips.

Within the next second, she had broken out into a run, leaving Latvia, unconscious, behind.

XxX

"Big Brother?" Belarus shouted, stepping inside Russia's house. "Big Brother, where are-"

"I am here little sister," the taller nation stepped out of the shadows, trying his hardest to remain calm.

"Russia!" she hurried over to his side, looking hopeful. "You have decided to become one with me?"

"You must under-"

"You _will_ become one with me, won't you Big Brother?" the crazy look in her eyes grew; she gripped his arm tight enough to cut off circulation.

"Little sister," Russia began to tremble, "I-I-"

"You love me," Belarus growled, tightening her grip, "Marry me, _now."_

"B-B-Belarus…"

"_**Marry m-"**_

_Clunk._

With a thud, Belarus slumped to the floor; a rapidly growing knot on the back of her head.

"Thank you for helping me, Estonia," Russia smiled, bending down to pick up his unconscious sister.

A pale Estonia held Russia's water pipe as steady as his shaking arms allowed. His glasses were slipping down his nose. "I-I only did what you asked, sir…you said to hit her if she tried anything."

"Ah…I did ask you to do that, didn't I?"

"Yes sir..." Estonia lowered the water pipe, his face still pale.

"I am going to go to England's house for a while," the violet eyed nation called over his shoulder as he stepped out the door, "Tell Lithuania to fetch Latvia; he has probably fainted in front of Belarus's house."

"Y-yes sir."

Humming to himself, Russia began his journey to England's house; daydreaming of finally being rid of his sister's 'affections.'

**AN: Again, sorry it's so short…once more, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

**Russia: This is getting fun, da?**

**Me: You're…you're still here?**

**The Baltic countries: *simultaneously; whimpering* Don't make him mad!**

**Me: Okay… 0-O**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkol.**

**The Baltic Countries: *tremble***

**Me: Uh…see you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter four is up! And it's _slightly_ longer (almost one hundred words longer) than the last chapter. I wanted this to be an 'England' chapter, where he casts the spell, and also wanted to end cliff hanger-ishly…so it's not as long as I originally wanted it to be. *sweatdrop* Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I have a poll on my user profile, dealing with this story and I'd **_**really**_** appreciate it if you voted in it! Thank you! ^.^**

_**JoyHeart: **__D: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! T-T This chapter is at England's house, and I'll try to make the next chapters as long as I can!_

_**Dinarzade: **__Hehehe. You'll see in this chapter! ;) I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'll be update as fast as I can! :3_

_**Hungary: **__Thanks! ^.^ Here's chapter four!_

_**JazzyAli: **__Thanks! :3 _

_**Ravinsong: **__Thank you! :3 Hehehe, glad I made your week. ^.^_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 4:_

"Almost…_done," _England sighed in relief; he had finally finished preparing for the spell-and within the allotted time limit at that.

'_That was quite easier than I thought it would be….' _he glanced around the room, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

Candles, set in various places, flickered, making shadows in the room dance while incensed burned, filling the whole room with its sweet scent. Various herbs were sprinkled around the magic circle, to help the spell work correctly. At the very center of the circle, stood a wooden chair; that was where Belarus was intended to sit.

England flipped his spell book open to the page he had marked; checking once more that it was the correct spell, which it was. He smiled; everything was in order.

"England, you are ready, da?" as if on cue, Russia strode into the room.

"Yes, I-" the smaller nation froze when he saw an unconscious Belarus in Russia's arms. "Bloody hell! What happened to her?"

"Little sister got hit on the head by my water pipe, but it is no problem."

"Er…alright then…" England cleared his throat, "Can you set your sister down in the chair?"

"Da," the silver haired nation replied.

As Russia tried to get Belarus to sit up as straight as was possible, England noticed that Latvia, who was supposed to have accompanied Russia here, was nowhere to be seen.

"Latvia could not make it," the taller nation said, as if he could read the other's thoughts.

"I-I see…"

"But surely it is no big deal?"

"No, no, it's fine!"

"That is good; if you said it was a problem, then I would not have been very happy," Russia replied cheerfully.

The ash blonde blanched; an unhappy Russia was not something he wanted to think about.

"We can get started now, da?"

"Y-yes…everything is all set…"

"Am I allowed to stay and watch or would it be better for me to leave?"

"Er…I'd prefer that you leave the room…anything could go wrong, and I'd rather-"

"It is okay; I will wait outside," Russia smiled, turning on his heel and walking out the door. "You will tell me when it is done, da?"

"O-of course!"

"Thank you."

As soon as the door clicked shut, England took a deep, calming breath; clearing his mind from all thoughts. He then began to recite the incantation, soft at first, but steadily growing louder. The candle flames began to flicker faster and the smell of the incense became almost dizzying as he continued chanting.

In the middle of it all, Belarus began to stir, causing England to lose his focus. His words became more rushed, slurring, in his hurry to finish before she regained complete consciousness.

The incense became stronger, gagging him; chilling laughter filled the air as he neared the end of the spell.

He choked out the final word and all was calm for a moment, before a large gust of wind blew out every candle in the room, leaving him alone in the dark with Belarus.

England heard the shuffle of footsteps coming towards him; the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"H-hello?" he stuttered, hoping that it wasn't Belarus.

"England," a voice near his ear whispered, _**"marry me."**_

**AN: Cliffhanger! :3 Oh God…poor England, though. *shudder* **

**Russia: At least-**

**Me: Be quiet! Don't give anything away! .**

**The Baltic Countries: *faint***

**Russia: Ah, I am sorry.**

**Me: *sigh* It's fine…See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter five is the shortest chapter yet-375 words. I'm REALLY sorry about that. *sweatdrop* I would've made it longer, but nobody voted in my poll on my profile, due to my stupidity of not making sure I actually OPENED it for people to vote. -.- But it's open now. And it's really important for the story, so it would be extremely appreciated if you guys voted, please! Thanks again.**

_**Hungary: **__Poor England indeed! XD Thank you! :3_

_**JoyHeart: **__X3 You'll see in a future chapter. ;)_

_**Ravinsong: **__I was evil when it came to that cliff hanger, wasn't I? :3 XD _

_**-i-love-you-Se-chan-: **__X3 Thank you! ^.^ I'll update as fast as I can! Thanks!_

_**Dinarzade: **__Yes. XD I know, I feel bad for him, now…_

_**Jet Set Radio Yoyo: **__Indeed. Yep, Russia doesn't have to worry. :3 Thanks!_

_**JazzyAli: **__Yes. :3 XD_

_**violet404: **__Thanks! ^.^ And you'll see. ;)_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 5:_

England screamed, the book dropping from his hands, but he didn't bother to pick it up. He ran to the door as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Belarus grabbed the back of his cloak.

"_**Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me," **_Belarus pulled England closer, only causing him to struggle more.

"L-l-l-l-let m-m-m-me g-go!"

"_Never." _

The ash blonde yelped, trying once more to get free; with a loud rip, his cloak tore. Ignoring it, England raced off to the door again; throwing himself up against it. The door flew open, and the green eyed nation tumbled out onto Russia's feet.

"Ah, England, is everything alright?" the taller nation asked.

Ignoring him, England leapt to his feet and slammed the door shut. Panting, he grabbed hold of one of Russia's arms to steady himself.

"Bloody…hell…" he wheezed. "I…I had…no idea…that the spell…would…would…backfire…"

"The spell backfired?" Russia's face grew worried. "Belarus will still want to marry me?"

"No, no…it's not you she's after, now. It's _me."_

"Ah, I understand. You would like for me to keep my little sister at my house to keep her from making you marry her, da?"

"Ye-"

The door swung open, throwing England to the floor. Belarus was standing in the doorway; still holding the piece of cloth that ripped from England's cloak.

"_**Marryme, Marryme, Marryme, Marryme, Marryme," **_she chanted, reaching for the trembling nation.

England scrambled as far away from her as possible, whimpering. Belarus, grinning, was just about to grab his cloak again, when Russia intervened.

"Time to go, little sister," Russia said cheerfully, grabbing her by the wrist, jerking her toward him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Belarus snapped. "Let go of me!"

"It is time to go," the violet eyed nation repeated, smiling.

Belarus tried to escape, but Russia's grip tightened, nearly crushing her wrist; though she didn't seem to notice.

"England, _why_ aren't you helping me? You're _supposed_ to love me!" she howled as Russia dragged her off.

England let out a small moan before he fainted.

"I'll return, don't think I won't! And then, you'll _have_ to marry me! Do you hear me? You'll _have_ to!" Belarus shouted.

Her words still echoed throughout England's house long after she was gone.

**AN: Poor England! D:**

**England: You're the one who's causing my bloody problems! If it upsets you so much then why do write about horrid stuff happening to me?**

**Me: Because it's for the purposes of the story?**

**England: You expect me to believe **_**that?**_

**Me: Uh…Yes?**

**Russia: You**_** do **_**believe her, da?**

**England: No. *glares***

**Russia: *aura turns purple and he looks at England with a creepy face* **

**England: *gulps***

**The Baltic Countries: *tremble, whimpering***

**Me: *shrugs***

**Belarus: *outside* England!**

**England: *whimpers* Oh bugger…**

**The Baltic Countries: Belarus…*shaking more***

**Belarus: ENGLAND, MARRY ME!**

**England: *yelps and hides behind Russia***

**Russia: .**

**Me: Oh boy…*sigh* This won't end well…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter six is now up! And while it's not the longest chapter, it's longer than chapter five. And, in this chapter, you'll get to meet the mysterious person who steals England's spell book! XD There was a tie, so I flipped a coin-best two out of three won. Thanks to everyone who voted! **

_**Kanayuki Kiryu: **__England is in a fiasco, isn't he? I know, I feel so bad for him (even though I'm technically the one torturing him)! D: You'll see how he fares…soon. ;)_

_**da cokkie of doom: **__You'll see! ;) Don't worry, as I've said, I'll update as soon as I can!_

_**jesszilla: **__Poor England is right! Thank you! :3 That's cool. ^.^_

_**Ravinsong: **__X3 I promise to update as soon as possible! :3 As for the outcome, you'll have to wait and see. ;) Oh Russia is very happy indeed; he probably does have plenty of blackmail. XD_

_**Jet Set Radio Yoyo: **__You got that right! Belarus is like a bloodhound-able to sniff out her "beloved's" scent. XD Thank you! :3_

_**Dinarzade: **__It is, isn't it? ^.^ No it can't, especially when it's Belarus's love! XD Thanks for voting! :3_

_**me and my thoughts: **__Thank you! :3 Don't worry, I'll continue!_

_**Hungary: **__Yes, yes he is! XD You'll see. ;)_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 6:_

A figure, hiding behind a tree, watched a silver haired man drag a slightly younger woman out of the house that he was currently watching. The woman struggling to get back inside, was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The figure grinned, knowing England's magic must have backfired; there was no way that Belarus wouldn't have enjoyed having Russia so close to her.

'_That must mean that Belarus is stalking England now,' _a small smirk formed on the figure's face. _'Serves him right, for what he did to me.'_

As the two other nations disappeared into the horizon, the figure made his way to the front door, chuckling. He hadn't expected something like this to happen, but he was glad it did; it would only make what he was about to do even more satisfying.

XxX

Tiptoeing, the figure stuck to the shadows; sneaking down the hall until he found the room he was looking for.

The door was wide open; anyone could get in with no problems whatsoever.

England was lying unconscious in the middle of the hallway and the figure sneered at the other's carelessness; though he didn't like the nation, he honestly thought the ash blonde was smarter than that.

"Oh well…it just makes everything easier for me."

The figure sneaked into England's darkened magic room, turning on the small flashlight he had thought to bring with him.

Shining the small light on the floor, he began scouring the room; within a few minutes he found what he was looking for. Laughing, he snatched up the old, leather book; clutching it to his chest, he raced out of house. He continued to run until he reached his own house; euphoria making him giddy.

England wouldn't be performing any spells for a _long_ time.

XxX

"Ugh…what fucking happened?" England groaned, holding a hand to his throbbing head as he sat up.

His hand still holding his head, he pushed himself up off the floor; the other hand on the wall for support. As soon as he was standing, the memories flooded back to him.

Russia had wanted him to do a spell that caused Belarus to become disinterested in him. The spelled had backfired when the unconscious Belarus began to wake up, causing him to slur the words in his haste to finish. Though Belarus had indeed lost interest in Russia, he, England, was now the one she wanted to marry.

England moaned; his headache growing worse at the thought of being the object of Belarus's 'affections.'

He really needed some tea.

**AN: England's going to get some tea…hmmm I wonder what will happen? ;)**

**England: Oh bloody hell! You have **_**got**_** to be kidding me! I don't even get to drink some tea in peace.**

**Russia: Not when it comes to my little sister. She'll never let anyone have peace! *smiling***

**The Baltic Countries: *nod, trembling***

**England: I blame you, you bloody git! You've caused all of my problems! If it wasn't for you, **_**none**_** of this would have happened! **

**Me: *reading Volume 1 of the **_**Hetalia Axis Powers **_**manga, which I just got today* And your point is?**

**England: D: YOU are the reason Belarus is stalking me!**

**Me: *sigh* Look, I'm sorry that Belarus is stalking you, but it's for the story, okay? **

**England: *grumbles* You **_**didn't**_** have to write this bloody story.**

**Russia: But she want-**

**Belarus: ENGLAND, YOU JERK! COME OUT HERE AND MARRY ME!**

**England: *screams* Hide me! *runs, trembling, to hid behind me***

**Me: *facepalm* **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter seven's up and it's longer than chapter six! Hope you enjoy it! :3**

_**The Animanga Girl: **It's okay, and thanks! :3 This chapter's longer than the last, so hopefully it'll make up for it!_

**_violet404: _**_Oh yes, she's very much obbessed with England. XD You'll have to wait and see. ;)_

**_Dinarzade: _**_No, no he won't. XD I know I am. :3 Haha, yes England suffering funny, isn't it? X3_

**_-i-love-you-Se-chan: _**_He's popular, isn't he? XD First Belarus and now the unnamed figure! That makes a grand total of two stalkers! XD You'll see. ;)_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya **

_Chapter 7:_

"S-s-sir!" Lithuania rushed into the kitchen, panting.

"Ah, Lithuania," Russia lowered his bottle of vodka. "Is something wrong?"

The long haired nation clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath, "B-Belarus…she's…she's gone."

"Gone? But the door had many locks on it and the room was windowless, da?"

"Y-y-yes s-sir...but s-she's gone…w-we went to c-c-check on her a-and s-s-she was g-gone…"

The taller nation smiled, "I suppose that means that we should put more locks on the door next time."

XxX

England shuffled into his kitchen, his head still spinning. As soon as he had some tea and calmed down, he was going to find a way to fix this whole mess; all he had to do was look for another spell and he'd be fine.

Just as he was preparing his tea, however, a nearby noise made him look up, "eh?"

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

"What in the blazes is going on? Who's there?"

_Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak._

"All right," England said turning around, "This is rid-"

He gulped; too frightened to finish his sentence.

Standing uncomfortably close to him was none other than Belarus.

"I'm back," the smile on her face was anything but comforting. "Now…_**marry me."**_

"W-w-well…I-I'd r-rather n-not…"

"_Why?" _she growled, taking a step toward him.

"W-well, y-you s-s-s-see…" he stepped backward, his back was now touching the counter; he was completely trapped.

"_**Marry-"**_

"Hey, England! What's up dude? Are you busy, 'cause I need some help." There was no mistaking who the voice belonged to.

"America? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" England snapped, momentarily forgetting about Belarus.

"I can't find my bomber jacket," the younger nation replied, striding into the kitchen. "And you're the only one who's able to he-"

America stopped in his tracks, looking from England to Belarus and back to England again.

"_Dude!_ Have you got something going on with Belarus? You sly old dog," he guffawed.

"No, America, I do _not_ have 'anything going on' with Belarus," England snapped.

"We're getting _married," _Belarus giggled maliciously.

"But the thing is…" America continued, ignoring her "I thought she liked Russia…"

He looked confused for a moment before he shrugged, "Anyway, England, I need your help; my jacket's gone and I can't find it."

"You're wearing it," England's green eyes narrowed.

"England, marry me, _now," _Belarus hissed.

Once again, she was ignored.

"Huh?" America looked down. "Oh…I am."

"Wanker," the ash blonde spat, though the younger nation didn't hear.

"_**Marry me," **_Belarus repeated, stepping closer, still, to England.

"All right, since I don't need your help after all, I'm off to do some hero things. See you later, dude! Don't have too much fun with your girlfriend!" he winked.

Before England could say another word, America was already gone and he was left alone with Belarus once more.

XxX

The figure smirked, leafing through England's spell book. The spells were useless to him, of course, but the book contained the very spell needed to reverse the enchantment Belarus was under. Without the book, England couldn't perform the spell and Belarus would continue to stalk him.

'_Hmm…maybe I'll give the book back after the "wedding?"' _he chuckled. _'Or better yet…how about never?'_

With a contented sigh, he closed the book; a smile gracing his features. For once, things seemed to be going his way.

**AN: So we've got America who believes that England and Belarus are dating. XD America not being able to find his jacket-though he was wearing it the whole time-was actually based on a story idea that I had that was too short to write. If anyone wishes to read it, it's under my dA journal titled: "Allllllffffffrrrrreeeeddddd the GRRRRREEEEEAAAAAT!" (Who was actually a real historical figure, mind you) So who do you think the 'mysterious' figure is? America? France? Or Sealand? You'll find out by the end of this story! ;)**

**America: Yeah, I finally appeared in this! *fist pump***

**England: Oh dear God…tell me you _didn't_ invite the bane of my existence to stay here with us.**

**Me: He kind of invited himself…**

**America: Where are the hamburgers?**

**Me: I don't think there are hamburgers in my house...I don't like them so I don't know.**

**America: Then I'll just go to McDon-wait…you don't like hamburgers?**

**Me: No… **

**America: D: That's unnatural!**

**Russia: I do not like hamburgers either…does that mean _I'm_ unnatural? **

**America: Uh…sure, dude, whatever you want…**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.**

**The Baltic Countries: *tremble***

**Belarus: *trying to get inside* England, why won't you marry me?**

**England: *faints* **

**America: Cool! He fainted! :D **

**Me: *twitch* See you guys next time! Hopefully I won't have been driven insane by then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter eight is here! And yes, it's short, I'm sorry. *sweatdrop* I didn't know what else to write...I had slight writer's block…**

_**Wierdkid20: **__Interesting theory! Though, actually, America, France, or Sealand is the bad guy. :3_

_**JazzyAli: **__You'll see…;)_

_**Hungary: **__Hehehe…not going to tell who it is yet. ;) Thanks!_

_**Herro Kitty: **__Thanks! X3 Hehe, I'm weird too, so I don't mind. Maybe, maybe not…;) You're welcome and I don't know, maybe I'll do another poll for whether it should end with the couple? If I don't, maybe I'll write a BelarusxEngland one-shot in the future._

_**Kanayuki Kiryu: **__We can't have the story without America making at least one appearance, can we? X3 You'll see. Hehehehe…Thank you! And here's chapter eight! ^.^_

_**AquaGrace: **__Aw, thank you! :D (And Prussia is definitely awesome!) Thanks! I'll try to make the next chapter longer…though they always seem longer in my head. XD Another interesting theory! :3 _

_**Jet Set Radio Yoyo: **__Thank you. ^.^ Hehehe, yes. _

_**Radomir's Renegades: **__Yes, that would definitely be worse. And that'd be a nightmare. xD_

_**violet404: **__Yes, yes he would. X3 Hmmm…everything? XD_

_**Dinarzade: **__Nothing can stop Belarus when she's in 'Love Mood!' XD Thanks! ^.^ Yes, you'll see…;)_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 8:_

"Oh bollocks," England hissed under his breath.

When America had started rambling; distracting him, Belarus had handcuffed herself to him. There was no way for him to get the key without her noticing, as it was probably hanging on a chain, around her neck.

'_How the bloody hell did she manage to sneak the handcuffs in?'_

"We can get married now," Belarus's eyes were dancing manically; her smile wilder than before.

"D-d-don't y-y-you th-think we should w-wait?" England was getting desperate; he needed another distraction, and he needed it _fast._

"Why? Don't you love me? Because if you don't I'll-" she narrowed her eyes; looking even more menacing.

"A-all right, w-w-we don't h-have to w-wait…if you don't want t-t-too…" "I _don't._ Now come," she began to drag him to the front door.

"But why d-don't you unlock the h-h-h-handcuffs and-"

"_No."_

"W-why? Surely you t-trust m-m-me?" the green eyed nation tried to sound hurt, but he knew it was useless.

"I don't; you'd run away if I let you go," Belarus picked up her pace.

"What i-if I pro-"

"No, you'll run off the first chance you get. Big Brother did and you'll do the same," she growled, stopping at the door.

Suddenly, England got an idea, _'I hope this works…'_

"B-B-Belarus?" he could feel his heart in his throat; if this didn't work, then he'd have no choice but to marry the nation he was cuffed to.

"_What?"_ she snapped, her hand hovering above the door knob.

"W-w-well for the wedding…w-won't y-y-you n-need a wedding d-dress?"

She froze, "What?"

"A d-dress…f-f-for…t-the wedding…"

"I don't know…I guess."

"A-a-and w-w-w-while you buy y-your d-d-dress, I-I can get r-ready…" England's stuttering grew worse; his heart was pounding harder.

'_Please, let this work, please…'_

Belarus was quiet for a moment, before pulling a chain over her hand; the key to the handcuffs was hanging on it.

"_Fine,"_ she unlocked the cuffs. "But if you try to run away again, these handcuffs will _never_ be unlocked again."

She glared at him before throwing open the door and walking out.

When the door clicked shut, England exhaled in relief; he had bought himself more time to find the spell to reverse this madness.

Without a second to spare, he dashed to his magic room. Though the room was just as he left it, something in the air felt different, as if something important was missing.

When England lit the closet candle to him, so he could see, he realized why the room felt strange. The place where he had dropped his book was empty.

The only thing that could've helped him was gone.

**AN: Though he managed to buy time, England has now found out that his spell book is gone. Oh dear…D: **

**England: D: Stop torturing me! Give me back my bloody spell book! **

**Me: I don't have it. **

**Russia: I do not have it either. **

**England: But you know who stole it! And you! *turns to Russia* You took Belarus to your house; to keep her away from me, yet when she escapes, you don't help? **

**Russia: *shrugs* I know how my little sister gets and you did help me, so I took her to my house. She escaped, and I still do not like you. You helping me does not change that fact, da? **

**Latvia: H-he's trying t-to s-s-say y-you helped him b-b-by taking B-B-Belarus to your h-house because you k-know how she i-is…so shouldn't you h-have helped h-him b-b-by going t-to go g-get h-h-her? **

**Lithuania and Estonia: *trembling* LATVIA! SHUT UP! D: **

**Russia: Kolkolkolkol. *pushes down on Latvia's head* **

**Latvia: *yelps* D: **

**Me: *sighs* **

**Russia, please stop i- **

**America: *bursts into the room, eating a hamburger* Hey guys! **

**England: *mutters* Oh bugger, the git's here… **

**America: *stops mid-chew* What? **

**England: Sod off! Don't you have something better to do? **

**America: Nope. :D**

**England: *curses under his breath* R**

**ussia: *still pushing on Latvia's head* **

**Latvia: *sobbing* **

**Lithuania and Estonia: *still trembling* **

**England: *screaming at America* **

**America: *laughing* **

**Me: *has a feeling something's on the ceiling* Huh? *looks up* What in the world? **

**Belarus: *hanging on the ceiling fan* **

**Me: Uh…guys? **

**Everyone: *still doing whatever they've been doing* **

**Me: GUYS! **

**Everyone: WHAT? **

**Me: Belarus is on the ceiling. **

**England: *moans and faints again* **

**America: He sure likes to faint doesn't he? :D **

**Me: *facepalms* See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took a while for chapter nine to get up, I had writer's block. It's so short. *sweatdrop* I don't know how long it'll take for chapter ten to be up, because of school and stuff. **_**Angleterre, **_**of course, means England in French. You'll see why I put that. ;)**

_**Kanayuki Kiryu: **__I know! D: He needs a hug, seriously. Thank you! :3_

_**Jet Set Radio Yoyo: **__Belarus chasing England in a wedding dress? I'll probably do it. XD _

_**animefreak-fallenangel12: **__I promise I won't let England get hurt, frightened maybe, but not hurt. He's one of my favorite characters after all. :3_

_**(): **__Poor England is right! Hehehe…maybe…;)_

_**violet404: **__You'll see. ;) It would be funny… and England would be terrified. XD_

_**Lydiacatfish: **__XD No, he probably wouldn't mind if it was Ukraine._

_**Chibi Russia-Kun: **__It makes Russia smile too that he no longer has to worry about Belarus. :3_

_**Dinarzade: **__All will be revealed in the last chapter of the story! X3 I know, I hope so too. *hugs England*_

_**Mama Russia: **__Thanks! ^.^ You'll have to wait and see. ;) If I don't make them a couple in this, there's a possibility I'll do a BelarusxEngland one shot. I'm very happy to hear that and thank you. :3_

_**Emma Richie: **__Thank you! :3 I update as soon as I can. ^.^ And if you have a question, go ahead, ask away! :3_

_**purplechalkwitch: **__I feel bad for him…even though I'm technically putting him through this. D: *England eats the cookie*_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 9:_

"No," England sunk to his knees. _"No!"_

By each passing second, his anger grew; his only hope was gone. He was going to have to marry Belarus; all because his spell book had been stolen.

The ash blonde was sure of whom the thief was; no one else had been inside his home, save for Russia and Belarus.

'_I'll swear I'll wring that git's bloody neck! He'll be sorry he decided to mess with me!'_

England stormed to the phone and nearly ripped it off the wall in his rage; dialing the number with such force that it was a miracle the phone didn't break.

The nation tapped his foot, waiting for the other country to pick up, his anger rising by the minute.

"What's up?" America's cheerful voice sounded from the other end.

**"_What the bloody hell did you do with my book?"_ **

"What book?" America's response was almost impossible to decipher; England knew he was talking through a full mouth, which only worsened his foul mood.

**"_Don't play games with me, git!"_**

"I don't know what you're talking about," America replied cheekily.

England gritted his teeth, trying to calm down, "My book is gone and you were the only one in my house. I _know_ you stole it from me!"

"I didn't steal any book from you. I don't even like reading, dude."

The ash blonde exploded, **_"Don't lie to me! You stole my book when you came o-" _**

America laughed, "Dude, calm down. I didn't steal your book; it's probably in your book room or whatever."

**"_It's not in my library, you wanker! I know where I put it and it's not there!"_**

"I didn't steal it. Maybe your girlfriend did; you should have known Belarus would have done something like that when you hooked up with her."

**"_Belarus is not my girlfriend!"_**

"Whatever you say!" America laughed.

**"_You're bloody lucky you aren't over here now, America! I swear, I'd be strangling you!"_**

"See you later dude!" America hung up, completely unfazed by England's rant.

Shouting profanities, England slammed the phone back onto the wall with enough force to break it, though he didn't care at this point.

There was no way that this day could get any worse.

"Oh Angleterre!" a singsong voice rang out.

'_And now it just has.'_

**AN: And so the suspense continues!**

** Was America telling the truth…or just trying to cover up the fact that he stole the book? **

**Or is it France, who could've stolen it when England fainted? If it was France, is he just coming to flaunt it in England's face? **

**And _where_ is Sealand? Hmm…suspicious, suspicious! **

**Poor England, you would've thought at least _something_ would've gone right for him… **

**England: Stop asking so many bloody questions and give me back my spell book! **

**Me: I told you, I don't have it! England: You know who stole it! **

**Me: Sorry but I can't tell you who stole it, that completely destroys the story! **

**England: *mutters under his breath* **

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol. It is so much fun to see England being tortured like this, da? **

**The Baltic Countries: *whimpering* Y-y-yes s-sir! **

**America: *walks in, holding a hamburger, disheveled, yet happy* Hey dudes! **

**Me: America…_what _happened to you? **

**America: *shrugs* Belarus is outside; she's trying to get in. She almost killed me, but I'm okay since…I'M THE- **

**England: Oh shut up, you bloody git! **

**America: *takes a large bite out of his hamburger, then talks with his mouth full* NO! *food sprays on England's face* **

**England: *twitch* WHY YOU LITTLE-*goes to strangle America* **

**France: *appears* Honhonhonhonhonhonhon. **

**Me: *sarcastic* Oh _great, _France is here. **

**France: *to me* Bonjour mon amore! **

**Me: *outraged* WHO SAID I WAS YOUR LOVER, YOU CREEP! **

**France:*joyous, ignoring the creep comment* _Everyone_ is my lover! Honhonhonhonhonhon. **

**America: Dude, that's weird… **

**Me: *growls* I'm _not. _**

**England: *outraged* WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE, FROG? **

**France: Why, Angleterre! I am in the story now. Surely that gives me the rights to join everyone, no? **

**England: *goes to wring France's neck* **

**England and France: *fighting* **

**America: Oh yeah, a fight! *fist pumps* This day keeps on getting better and better! *continues eating his hamburger* **

**Me: *turns to Russia* Should we stop them? **

**Russia: No, this is too much fun. **

**Me: All right then. At least Belarus didn't show herself… **

**Belarus: *appears at the window* **

**Me: O_o I spoke too soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Good Lord! It's been a long time since I updated, due to writer's block! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. *sweatdrop* This chapter is basically dialogue-England and France's meeting, of course. I tried to keep France in character as best as I could. And yes, France **_**does**_** mean what you think he means. **_**Bonjour**_** means **_**hello**_**-according to Google translate. :/ **_**Mon ami**_** is French for **_**my friend**_** and **_**Angleterre **_**is **_**England. Non **_**is**_** no. Moi **_**means **_**me. **_**And finally, **_**Au revoir **_**means **_**goodbye. **_

_**violet404: **__X3 Sealand would enjoy that very much._

_**Kanayuki Kiryu: **__Oh yes, France is certainly going to make things interesting. ;) For this chapter at least. X3 Indeed. Thank you and I hope the long wait didn't bother you!_

_**JoyHeart: **__Hehehehe. :3_

_**Patrich11: **__You'll see. ;)_

_**Dinarzade: **__Of course not! France is…France! And France makes everything more amusing! XD My busy schedule may not have been as busy as I thought I would be, so a good bit of the delay in posting is also due to writer's block._

_**Emma Richie: **__*hugs* As I've said, whatever you wish to ask, ask. :3 I'll be more than happy to answer._

_**Novanto: **__*nods* England definitely needs some repellent!_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 10:_

"Bonjour! How are you today, mon ami?" France said cheerfully.

"Go away, frog!"England snapped.

"Why Angleterre! Is that any way to speak to Big Brother France?" the older country leaned against the wall next to him, too close for comfort.

England moved away from the other nation; having no desire to be near him. "Sod off," the younger nation growled.

"I just came over to say hello, and you are throwing me out? That is not very gentlemanly of you, England," the long haired country chuckled, moving closer to England once more.

Again, he moved away from his visitor, "I said sod off!"

"Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon."

**_"Bloody hell! Can't you go bother somebody else?"_**

"Non, I came to see _you, _Angleterre."

**_"And why the blazes do you want to see me?"_**

France pretended the question had hurt him.

"Why Angleterre!" his hands flew to his chest; a pout forming on his lips, "I just came to see you. I am allowed to do that, no?"

Within an instant England realized the true reason why the self proclaimed 'Nation of Love' had come to see him, **_'He's _**_the one who stole my spell book!'_

"Don't lie to me," he spat.

"Excuse me?" France's eyes widened in confusion, "Why, England, I have no clue what you are talking about!"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," the green eyed country growled, gritting his teeth.

"But I am not lying!"

"You came here," England continued, "to rub it in my face, didn't you?"

His companion's blue orbs were twinkling with mirth and delight. "Ah, you have caught me, Angleterre," France chuckled, stroking the stubble on his chin. "I have come to remind you," he stepped closer, "that it is moi, a gentleman-unlike yourself-who has the best art and cuisine…and that yours…" the blonde laughed, "as one should say, sucks."

**_"I'm not talking about art and food, you git!"_**

"Than what _are _you talking about? Unless…honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon. Oh Angleterre! I do not need to stress that I am the best at _that_ too," the older nation winked.

**_"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" _**England spat, **_"I'm talking about my book!"_**

"Book?" France blinked, "You are acting up because of a little _book?_ That is no reason to be upset; you can always buy a new book, no?"

**"_No, I want my book back and I know you have it!"_**

"I have no clue what you are talking about," he avoided England's glare. **_"You stole it from me!"_**

France didn't respond; his eyes still straying about the room, looking anywhere but England's piercing glare.

"_Well?" _England hissed.

"Your furniture and decorations are horrible; you have no taste in design whatsoever."

**_"Why you-"_**

"Oh, look how late it is getting!" the older country seemed anxious; frantic to get away from him. "It is time for me to be going, Angleterre! Au revoir!"

**_"Hey! I wasn't done talking to-"_**

The hem of France's blue cape whipped around the corner and out of sight, leaving England alone once more.

**AN: France was acting _very_ suspicious in my opinion. Maybe _he's_ the culprit…Hmmm…or is it Sealand, who has yet to make an appearance yet-or _has_ he? Or perhaps the thief is America? And Belarus has been shopping for a wedding dress for a long time…shouldn't she be back by now, seeing as how she wants to marry England badly? Oh the…suspense? **

**Me: Hello everyone! *waves pleasantly* ****I just wanted to let you know that the- **

**England: *in another room* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY FROG! **

**France: *in the same room as England* Honhonhonhonhonhonhon.**

**Me: *sighs, irritated* Excuse me for a moment…*shouts* France! Leave England alone! **

**France: Ah, but- '**

**Me: Russia! **

**Russia: Da? **

**Me: Water pipe. France. Head. _Now._ **

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol. *disappears into the other room* *a noise of one object hitting another is heard* **

**Me: Now, as I was saying, the Baltic Countries have returned to Russia's house on his orders.**** They might return soon, if Russia permits. **

**France: *stumbles into room, clutching his head, whimpering* My head! **

**England: *walks into room* Serves you right, Frog. **

**France: *goes to attack England again* **

**Me: Russia! Russia: *enters room* You called? **

**France: *stops in his tracks, trembling* **

**America: *enters the room, munching on fries* Have no fear the hero has arrived! :D **

**Me: *blinks* Okay then… America: *looks around room wildly* Hey! Where's- **

**Me and England: _Don't say her-_ **

**America: …Belarus? **

**Me and England:_…name…_ **

**Belarus: *steps out of the closet, growling* **

**America: Oh there she is! :D **

**Belarus: *walks up to England and grabs his wrist* **

**England: *whimpers* **

**France: Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon. **

**Belarus: *glares at France* Do NOT laugh at my England. Understand? **

**France: *trembles, nodding* **

**America: Hey England! Looks like we know who wears the pants in your relationship! *laughing* **

**Belarus: *glowers***

**America: D: Don't eat me! **

**Me: Ugh. *facepalms***


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I feel lazy since during my whole spring break, I only updated this story twice. Another short-ish chapter…*sigh* Also, I'm answering 'signed-in' reviews with the review reply button, instead of putting them here; it's easier to keep track that way. Here's chapter eleven!**

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 11:_

England's eyes darted to the clock; Belarus had been gone for quite a while, and would be returning quite soon, _'If I can't find my book _**_now,_**_ I'm doomed!'_

As if on cue, the front door creaked open, causing the nation to freeze; he hardly dare to exhale, lest it would direct Belarus to him quicker. The door soon clicked shut, but there were no signs of footsteps.

After a moment, England let out his breath; hoping that Belarus hadn't returned yet.

"Hello?" the ash blonde called out. "Hello? Is anyone th-"

A hand covered his mouth, cutting him off, **_"I'm back."_**

England's knees gave out from under him, a small squeak escaping from his lips.

"You're not ready," Belarus hissed, jerking England around so that he was forced to face her. "W-w-well n-no…I c-couldn't find a-anything…because…y-y-you see…America and France, t-they c-c-came over f-for a visit a-a-a-and-" he stuttered.

_"No excuses! _We're getting married, whether you're ready or _not," _the female nation looked even more terrifying with the bridal gown and veil on than with her normal attire.

Before he could say another word, Belarus had already dragged him towards the front door.

XxX

England's struggles to get free from Belarus were fruitless; with each jerk he made to escape, her grip tightened tenfold.

"We're here," she whispered, coming to an abrupt halt.

The green eyed country looked up at the chapel; feeling faint. '_There's no way I'm getting out of this now…' _

Without warning, Belarus began to rush toward the doors; England, once more being dragged along behind her, helplessly.

When she reached them, however, she stopped once more; confusion spreading on her features.

"B-B-Belarus?" England tried to peek at what had caused her to stop so suddenly.

"Here, this was taped to the door," she shoved an envelope into his free hand (the hand whose wrist she wasn't crushing in her iron grip) roughly.

"Eh?"

The envelope was addressed to him, _'How did-'_

"Are you going to open it, or what?" Belarus spat.

"Y-y-yes!" he opened it, one handed; his arm trembling.

It read:

_England,_ _If you're reading this, congratulations on getting engaged to Belarus! _

_You may be wondering how I knew you are getting married at this particular place. To answer that, I happened to follow her here; her trail's not** that** hard to lose._

_I would be thrilled__to have heard that you're getting married to someone like her, so I stole your spell book, the only thing that could've prevented this. Not only that, but there's a little surprise for you inside. _

_Consider this payback for all you've done to me._

The note had no signature.

"Are you finished reading it yet?" Belarus snapped.

"Y-y-yes!" he stuffed it into his pocket hastily, just as she dragged him inside.

"What the-" There were pieces of paper coating the floor; the paper looked like pages ripped from an old book.

What unnerved England the most, however, was that lying in the middle of the mess was his spell book …or rather, what used to have been his spell book; all that was left was an empty cover.

**AN: Who was the note from? And will Sealand make an appearance or what? The papers everywhere is based on a roleplay Novanto and I did on dA...Oh boy…England's ticked… **

**Me: Hello! I am sorry to inform everyone that Russia has went home, and so has France. **

**America: So I'm the only one left! :D Because Belarus stole England away too! **

**Me: America, uh, aren't you- **

**America: Oh, yeah! I'M THE HERO! *jumps out window and rushes off to save England* **

**Me: *sigh* Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait! *sweatdrop* I didn't have that much inspiration to be honest… This chapter, unfortunately, is shorter than the last chapter…*sweatdrop* Anyway…this is the chapter in which you find out who the thief is!**

_**Justwandering: **__Heehee. :3 You'll see…_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 12:_

"Whoever did this, I'll kill you!" Belarus screamed, releasing her grip on England's wrist. "If you're trying to mess up my wedding day, you _will _be sorry!"

The female nation, busy with yelling her threats, paid no attention to England, whom was on his hands and knees, picking up the pages torn from his spell book.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he frantically scanned the contents of each paper, praying he find the right spell.

"Looking for this?" someone asked from behind him.

England turned around, his heart racing when he spotted the page in the person's hands.

"Ye-" his eyes drifted toward his companion's face. Surprise lit his features; his green orbs narrowing, "So it was _you!"_

"It took you long enough," Sealand smirked. "I thought you were smarter than that, England."

"Why? Why in the blazes did you do this to me?" England fought to stay calm, his anger level rising.

"You're a jerk and you left me to fend for myself," the younger of the two replied simply.

"I _had_ to leave you, you git! The fort-your home-was out of my home's waters!"

"Not only that," Sealand continued as if England had never spoken, "but you won't accept me as a nation."

"That's because you _aren't_ a country! Now, give me that!" England snapped reaching for the page Sealand was holding.

"No," Sealand said, stepping out of England's reach.

The older nation sighed, "What if I apologized?"

"No."

"If…if I accept you as an actual country?"

"No. It's too late for that; you had your chan-" the small boy was lifted off of the ground.

England, still on the floor, was frozen with shock at the sight.

_"Give my England's paper back to him," _Belarus hissed in Sealand's ear.**_"Now."_**

**AN: Again, I'm sorry it's so short! D: But I wanted to get a chapter up before next week, when I'll state testing, and be stressed out... Also…there's a poll on my page, dealing with this fanfic, and I'd truly appreciate it if you guys could vote…Thanks…**

**Me: So, as you can see, Sealand is the thief. **

**Sealand: *is tied to a chair* Let me go! D:**

**Me: Nope...and you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble when England gets out of this mess. *smirks***


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: *keybash* And how long has it been since I last updated? Over a month? *sweatdrop* Sorry for the long wait! If you guessed no motivation over the past few weeks, you're right. Anyway, without further adieu, here's chapter thirteen! (And it's short ;A; Like practically every chapter in this story!)**

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chapter 13:_

The small blonde looked faint, and paled even more so when she placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him towards England.

"Now, give him back the paper," she commanded, tightening her grip on Sealand's shoulders.

Trembling, the micro nation held out the page containing the spell to reverse the enchantment accidently placed upon Belarus.

Dumbstruck, England took the paper; he didn't quite believe what had just happened. He'd expected to Sealand to rip the page in half or something of the sort. Soon however, the shock wore off, and the anxiety of what he had to do next taking its place.

XxX

"After we do this, we can get married, right?" Belarus glared at England, as he scanned through the page again.

_'If all goes right, then there won't be a marriage.'_

"Y-yes. Now, I need you to stay still until I finish the spell…"

The female nation looked at the blonde with a scrutinizing expression,"This isn't some trick to weasel your way out of marriage, is it?"

"Of c-course not! I'd never even think-" he was cut off.

"Just do the damn spell."

Swallowing the ever growing lump in his throat, he began the incantation.

As before, chilling laughter rang through the air as the light breeze grew into an ever growing gust of wind; the page was almost torn from England's hands. Gripping the page tighter, he continued chanting; his voice level rising to a shout, but it was still lost into the howling gale.

He was nearly finished, when Belarus was lifted completely off of the ground; her hair and dress whipping wildly around her. Whomever-or whatever-was laughing was joined by several others with the same, terrifying laugh. The air around the female nation began to shine an eerie green, only adding to the demonic illusion.

Horrorstricken, England's voice began to waver.

The wind only picked up more; the Belarus's hair and dress whipping more wildly about then before.

As England reached the last word of the spell, Belarus began glowing the same green as the air surrounding her.

_"What the _**_h-" _**her voice, like England's, was lost to the wind.

As suddenly as it had started, the windstorm ended; there was not even one sign that a windstorm _had_ occurred. The glowing green light and evil laughter was gone.

And so was Belarus.

**AN: Muhahaha! Evil cliffhanger! So what do you happened to Belarus? Did she simply 'disappear?' Was she turned 'invisible?' Was she sent somewhere else-like the land of Oz? Or did something else happen to her?**

** Sealand: *is still tied to the chair* Let me go! **

**Me: *nonchalantly reading a book* Hmm…let me think about it…*pretends to think for a few seconds* _No._ **

**Sealand: You're just as big a jerk as England! **

**Me: *not looking up from the book* I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. Your punishment might end up being worse. Much, _much _worse. **

**Sealand: *gulp***


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: *dives under rock* I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated, guys! I had the chapter typed up for a while, but had to edit it…and then, after that, I wasn't sure if I was exactly happy with it, (I still might redo it and re upload it...) even though it was basically the ending I've had planned since the beginning.**

**Then, school started, and uploading this was kind of pushed to the back of my mind...*sweatdrop***

***crashing noises are heard in the background, as well as what sounds like shrieks and shouts of "Marry me!"***

**Ehem...*cough* Anyway, without further adieu, I now present the final chapter of **_**APH: The Stalker Spell.**_

_**Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Epilogue:_

Now that Belarus had finally stopped stalking him, England felt like he could breathe again-though, there was the matter of where she had disappeared to, but that could be worried about later. At the moment, the busy browed country was only concern about his spell book being properly repaired.

"You jerk…making me fix your stupid book…" Sealand grumbled, placing the page he had just administered glue onto back into its rightful place in the book.

England looked up from his newest embroidering project and took a sip of his tea; a smirk on his lips, "Well now, whose _brilliant_ idea was it to rip all of the pages out of it?" before returning back to his stitching.

The younger 'nation' slammed the hot glue gun down onto the table; crossing his arms over his chest, "You could at least help me! How do you expect me to get all of this done tonight?"

"Stop complaining," England answered simply, not looking up from his needlework this time. "And _perhaps_ you'll finish before midnight."

Sealand stuck out his tongue in response.

"It's your own fault after all. You stole my book-causing more problems than needed, I might add-and completely destroyed it. Thus, _you_ are the one who needs to fix it."

"Stupid book," Sealand complained, picking up the glue gun, "It's supposed to be magic…_why_ doesn't it fix itself?"

"Because you're supposed to fix it," the elder of the two snapped. "Now get back to work."

"Jerk."

XxX

It was well past one in the morning when Sealand finally returned home. He was glad that it hadn't taken any longer than what it did to fix the book-his eye lids had been dropping for the last half hour, and he would've fallen asleep in the middle of his repairing (which would only cause "that jerk England" to yell at him more) if it had.

Yawning, he walked into the darkness that enveloped his room, "Stupid England…making me fix his stupid book…"

_Creak._

The micro-nation tensed; he could've sworn no one was in the room with him, "Hello?"

_Creak. Creak. Creak. _The footsteps drew nearer.

"Who's there?"

_Creak. _

"This isn't funny, you jerk!" Sealand scowled. Leave it to England to try and scare him to punish him further.

_Creak. Creak. Creak. _

"Stop it!" he cried, stamping his foot; not only was this irritating, it was getting kind of creepy as well.

_Creak. _

The blonde sensed someone standing behind he; long hair and breaths tickled his neck. A hand gripped his shoulder tightly, preventing escape.

Trembling, he tried once again to get an answer, "H-hello?"

**"_Marry me."_**


End file.
